My Dark Beautiful Horrific Daughter
by Wongvhan
Summary: Alternative "The Slice Girl". A daughter should be a blessing for Dean, then why did he feel like drowning? What if his daughter was responsible for murders in the town? Worse, the Amazonians were after them. Sam did not kill Emma, and Castiel never walked down that lake
1. Emma

It was a hot afternoon in the middle of nowhere. The impala was the only vehicle roaring on the road. David Arguetta was booming the radio station. Sam, the bigger Winchester, was taking the wheel of the gorgeous black beauty. Normally, he would feel good just to be the driver but today, something was crawling in the back of his mind, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Would you turn that crap down, please?" Dean ordered from the back seat.

Sam unhappily obliged. The car was quiet again. Is this the right thing? Sam looked in the rear mirror to see his brother with a young girl sleeping in his arms.

Dean met his brother's eyes, and looked down just to see the girl clearly, not knowing if she was a blessing or a curse.

"She's even got my lips." Dean murmured, almost to himself.

/

They decided to spend a night in the first motel they found after sunset. Emma had been in Dean's arms all the way here. She didn't say a word, but didn't look unhappy either.

Dean, on the other hand, was worn out. Even his smile to his daughter seemed sad.

Sam had a chance to kill Emma when she came for Dean, but he couldn't do it. Not when his brother, the experienced hunter, was close to break anytime.

"You didn't order an extra bed." Dean noticed, one arm wrapped around his 3 days old teenage daughter. She did have his lips.

"Ah… yeah, I don't need it. I'll stay up all night doing some research." Reluctantly, Sam answered.

"What research?"

"You know, the one…"_ Do I really need to say it out loud?_ Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You need to watch me." Emma voiced her first sentence since they got into the car. "You don't trust me."

Dean looked away, released his hand on the girl's shoulder and dropped himself on the edge of the bed. Sam glanced from his brother and to his supposed-niece, then sighed. He had got to be honest.

"Is there a reason I should trust you?" He saw the true face of this girl once. He will not take any chance.

"Fine." Emma accepted. "But I get the inner bed." She proceeded to throw travel bag on the bed then walk right up to the bathroom.

Dean stared at his brother. He knew Sam meant well, but he just wished…. Oh boy, how hard he wished.

/

Sam didn't sleep that night digging up "The Amazonian" in the internet. The girl slept soundly while Dean shifted all night. Dawn was breaking, and Sam could no longer tolerate the computer light. So, with one last glance at the sleeping pair, Sam went outside the room and stopped in the middle of the vacant parking lot. He looked up to the sky, and prayed.

"Castiel. I pray to Castiel if he'll ever hear this, please come down to help us. We really need your advice."

Sam did a 360 degree turn, no sign of the angel.

"I guess you are busy. But… I don't know what to do anymore. It's Dean… He's just…"

"Hello, Sam" The angel appeared on his left. Unlike with Dean, he had never invaded Sam's personal space and Sam appreciated that.

"Hey, Cas." Sam greeted the angel, relieved.

"What happened?"

"It's just… Dean. I mean, Dean has a daughter."

"Then it is a pleasant news." Castiel tilted his head, unable to catch Sam's intention.

"No, it's not." Sam confirmed his own thought. "She's an Amazonian. She's a monster, Cas" Sam finally got the word out.

Castiel looked right into Sam's eyes. He knew what Sam meant now.

"Where is Dean?"

"I'm right here."

Dean was leaning against the impala, crossing his arms. The dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello Dean"

"Sam" Dean nodded to Sam.

"Dean, I could explain"

To Sam's surprise, Dean shrugged. "No, that isn't necessary. I know how you feel."

"Then you must know why the girl must be destroyed" Castiel said, like that was just another matter of fact.

"What?"Castiel was ruthless, but Dean never imagined the angel would say something like that to Dean's kin.

"Dean. The Amazonian is one of a kind monster. They breed fast. They're brutal and they're warriors. "

Castiel's words somehow stabbed Dean's chest. Dean unfolded his arms and slid them in his pocket. He refused to meet Castiel's gaze or Sam's. "I know." He sighed.

"Then why?"

"Because she's my daughter, okay!" Dean yelled.

"No, she's not. Dean. She's a monster. She was born to kill and kill she will. The first victim of the Amazonian is always their father."

To this point, Dean just shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Do you want to die, Dean?" Castiel walked up to Dean like the hunter was the only thing he could see.

"Cas. Could you… please… give her a chance…" One round tear dropped along the way to Dean's jaw.

Castiel's eyes followed that tear, and went right back to Dean's gaze. Dean was not strong as he used to be, and not half as cold-blooded as he think of himself as well.

Emma might be the very thing Dean was looking for all along. Castiel would never take away someone that means so much to Dean.

"I will give her a chance."

Dean sighed with relief.

"But I will not take the risk, if your life is on the line" Castiel announced. Dean nodded, he accepted.

Sam, after kept quiet during the conversation between his brother and the angel, was beginning to regret not taking the girl's life when he's got the chance.

/

Castiel didn't wait for Sam and Dean to teleport himself into the motel room.

He came to face with the girl who had just woken up and was heading for a morning shower. So, this is Dean's daughter. Emma yelped, took a step back. Her face, from once human, turned wrinkled and red, her hands transformed into claws.

She did not even ask when she struck a blow at the angel. Fast and lethal, she aimed for his head.

Castiel stopped her force effortlessly. He held her steady, squeezing her wrist tightly, not to harm, but to show who the stronger one was between the two of them, and that she could not escape, no matter how hard she would try.

Emma screamed in agony as the door bursted open.

"Cas, no" Dean shouted.

Castiel looked at Dean, then at the girl in his hand. He released the grip.

Emma ran back to Dean, tears stirring in her eyes, one hand clutching on her own left wrist which shown to be a deep burn wound.

"Cas, please" Dean put his hand up front.

Castiel acknowlegded Dean's feeling, it was not fear nor anger, it was desperation.

"I have given you my word, Dean. I did not come here to harm the girl."

_But I can._ Castiel looked at Emma who was hiding behind Dean. There was fear written on her face, but Castiel didn't believe a single inch of it.


	2. Emma and Castiel

The pressure still lingered between them, but there was no point staying together in one small room. So, after cleaning and wrapping Emma's wound, they went to a diner next to the motel despite lack of appetite. Emma, refusing to leave Dean's side, clung to her father's arm. They chose to sit in the booth farthest from the entrance, no word was exchanged until the waiter showed up.

"Just coffee would be nice, please" Dean placed his order, then looked at Sam, "Make that two." In a time like this, even a cup of coffee was a heavy meal. Castiel ignored everything, but staring at the girl.

"And what is your order, sweetheart?" The waitress asked. She was a curvy woman in her mid forties.

"Umm… Can I have a menu, please?"

The waitress handed Emma a menu as requested. Emma skimmed it from the top, flipping pages to pages, then her brows knotted together.

"We serve the best blueberry pie in town, not that there's a town around here." The waitress chuckled, apparently longed for a customer she could crack a joke with.

"I'll have that, please." Emma answered. The waitress jotted down the order, and left.

"So, you like pie, huh?" Dean asked, his lips curved into a small smile.

Emma shook her head. She replied "I don't know how to read."

_Oh._ Another reminder to the fact that the girl was barely 4 days old.

They sat quietly until the pie and two cups of coffee were served. Emma took her fork, twiddled it between her long lean fingers. Her mind seemed to wander off somewhere even her eyes were focusing on the food.

"Will you teach me?" Her voice was small like a child talking to her father. In fact, she was.

"hmmm?"

"Will you teach me how to read?" Her eyes fixed upon Dean's.

Dean breathed in deeply before he answered. "Yes, of course."

Emma dropped her fork. She leant in closer, wrapping her father around his shoulder, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, dad."

The warmth of the kiss is lingered on his cheek. Dean stopped breathing altogether.

The sirens broke the awkward comfort of the diner. Three police cars passed on the highway with full speed. The brothers gazing after them until those cars disappeared on the horizon.

"Do you think it had anything to do with us?" Sam asked.

"Everything has to do with us." Dean replied simply.

/

The motel room only got more depressing when the two people occupying it at the moment did nothing much but staring; Castiel at Emma, and Emma at a computer. Sam said she could surf the internet if she wanted to, but he forgot she was technically a toddler. She could not read. Her nature lied in combat, not language.

Despite nothing to do, Emma was far from bored. She was petrified. _He's a friend_, Dean said. He also said that the man in a trench coat is an angel. _Aren't angel supposed to make you feel warm and fuzzy_? This one only touched her, and she had a permanent scar upon her left wrist.

After a while, Castiel made the worst decision - he spoke.

"You are not his daughter." Castiel said.

"What?"

"You're not his daughter." Castiel repeated again, even though he was sure Emma heard him in the first place.

"Wh… wh..what makes you say that?" The girl was confused. Why all of a sudden, the angel spoke? Not to mention she did not want to hear a word he's about to say.

"Your mother. The Amazonian. They consummate with human male to give birth to the next generation." He paused, nodded. Surely, Emma knew this. What she didn't know was what he was telling her. "You call Dean your father but your blood is your mother's alone."

Emma did not understand. What was this freaking angel trying to tell her?

"Your gene. It's different from human's."

_What is a gene?_

"There's no chromosome X or Y. There is no dominant trait."

_Chromosome? Is it the same as telephone?_

"You are one of the creature that thrives on its pure blood alone"

_Where is Dean? I want to see Dean. _

"You are not half human. You have no part of Dean."

_Why is he telling me this?_

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma finally had enough.

"Because you were born to kill Dean." Castiel answered with no hesitation.

Emma trembled in her own seat. She was close to bursting tears, but no tear actually came out. Her body shuddered. She couldn't even produce a single syllable.

_Hold it together, Emma. Dean doesn't know this. He still loves you._

"He still loves me." she faced with Castiel's intense gaze. "I won't kill him."

"But you will. You will kill the only man who cares for you." The angel had a way making everything he said sounded like a fact.

Emma tried to compose herself, even if the only thing she managed was stopping her nose running. She decided to fight back. "You know what? Even if I kill him or he me, he won't love you back." She hoped it stabbed in his chest.

What she said had turned the conversation around. Castiel stunned. Love had nothing to do with this.

Emma did not miss the expression on his face. She was born a warrior. Wars are hardly limited to a battlefield.

"Why would an angel hang out with a human he has no business with anymore?" Emma raised her voice. "Why would you care if he had a monster for a daughter? Isn't it you who don't have a place in his life?"

Every word Emma said hit Castiel. He could not find the answer to any of Emma's retorts.

"I'm his friend." was the only thing he could come up with.

The girl snorted. "He still won't love you anyway. Not the way you want him to."

Emma could have victory in this battle if they continued this mind game, but the door swung open, and the brothers entered with a big brown bag of food and grocery. Dean froze when he saw Emma and Castiel standing in the middle of the room, no more 5 feet apart. He switched glance between both of them.

"Am I missing something?" Dean tried to say it casually but he only kidded himself.

"Did you found something?" Castiel changed the subject. One small eye contact with Emma and they knew they must put their issue behind in front of Dean.

"Actually, yes. It's our kind of case. Cases. We mean to have you take a look at this." Sam went straight to connect his phone with the computer. The download took only a mere minute and Sam opened a photo of something red on fullscreen so everyone can look at it at the same time. It was an organ. A heart. With cuts.

"So get this, there were five murders today. All victims got their chests tore out, and their hearts…"

"Crafted" Emma finished the sentence for Sam.

Sam was a little surprised, but kept on. "The victims have nothing in common. The three of them are reported being seen with a teenage girl, the other two had no witness. We were hoping you could tell us what the craves mean, Cas"

"No, they are not of any language. Not that I know of." Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"They're code. The one that I used with my sisters." Emma spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What does it say?" Dean asked, noticed Emma shivered even at the same time the room was almost too warm.

Her answered was brief and simple.  
"They are coming for me."


	3. Emma and Dean

Those five murders were not an invitation. They were a threat. And Dean knew no Winchester would just brush off someone bluffing them, especially when the bluff including five people dead.

"You're not going." Dean said to his daughter after he asked Sam and Castiel to leave the room.

"I have to. They are coming here and they will kill you." Emma protested.

"Fine! Let them come and I'll chop their heads off."

"But they are my sisters."

"And you're my daughter!" Dean snapped. "Crap." Dean looked away and rubbed his face. "Do you think I could just turn a blind eyes and let you go to your Happy Tree Friends?"

"You're not my father." Emma announced though her voice was close to crack.

"What?"

"The angel Castiel told me. You are not my father."

Dean had no respond for that. How was this girl not his daughter. He's looking at her her again. Blond hair, sad eyes, though not green, resembled his, even those pouty lips made him think he's looking at the female version of himself.

"He said I am not human. I'm a monster, Dean."

"So what?" Dean fought back.

Emma could not hurt him more if she tried. Dean knew this father&daughter thing was doomed to fail since the beginning. Emma was not a human. She was a one of those creatures preying on people in darkness. She was the very thing Dean hunts. She was the very thing that hunts him. Despite that. Despite all of that, he still hoped it would work.

Emma turned her back on Dean, determined to leave when a strong hand grabbed her arm. "Don't go." Dean pleaded. Hard and fast, Emma swung her backhand at Dean. He flew across the room and slammed against the wall. He fell onto the floor like a ragged doll.

_My hands._ They were not of human's anymore. She felt a surge of heat running through her body. She saw colors she couldn't see with human's eyes. The smell of blood introduced itself to her sense.

Emma followed the scent to the man who was crumbled on the floor. Blood was running down from his temple. It was only a slight cut but the man was hardly conscious.

She half knelt in front of him. Dean's chest was rising up and down hard. He still breathed. She raised her finger onto her father's jaw and had to stop. She had no finger, only talons.

It was not the first time she transform, but it's the first time she acknowledged herself as something inhuman. She looked at her Talon, then to the man lying unconscious on the floor. I am nothing like him. With that thought, she returned to her human form once again. Gently, her finger traced along her father's jaw, remembering every detail of the man who cared for her despite her trying to hill him.

"Don't... go."

Emma almost yelped. Not because Dean's green eyes were pleading, but because she thought she hurt him.

"I have to." Emma shook her head and kissed Dean's forehead. Her tear fell from her cheek to Dean's.

"Goodbye." With no turning back, Emma was gone.

Dean doesn't know where Emma went nor did he hear from her. Sam said the police are investigating the murders though they found no lead. They tried to track the rest of the Amazonian but it's like they have disappeared into thin air.

* * *

It's been more than 3 weeks since Emma left. Part of Dean has given up all hope to find her, part of him wishes she would come knocking on his motel door again just like she did when they first met. "I'm your daughter."

Those words are still ringing in his ear.

* * *

It is a hot afternoon and Dean is half lying on the hood of the Impala, sipping his beer while Sam is sleeping in the back seat. He doesn't have to turn to know Castiel has arrived.

"Hello Dean" Castiel is as grave as usual.

"Hey Cas" Dean greets back without looking at the angel.

"Are you well?"

"What would you expect?"

"Mourning"

Dean gets up and turns his head to the angel. Castiel continues,

"I'm sorry for what I've said to the girl." Of course, the first thing he says must be an apology, Dean knows.

"That she isn't my daughter?"

Castiel nods. "I'm sorry Dean. Emma was a true Winchester."

"Was?"

Castiel sighs as he is about to break the bad news Dean has been dreading to hear."She.. she sacrificed herself, Dean." His tone is full of concern. "They gave her a choice, to kill you or to die. Her choice was clear. She chose for you to live."

They let the word sink in for a minute before Dean could recover himself.

"Am I cursed, Cas?" Dean asks. Castiel does not answer. If he's true to himself, sometimes Castiel wonders this as well. Why it always has to be Dean and everyone around him who suffer? What have they done to deserve this life?

"What kind of a father having his own daughter gaves up her live for?"

"Maybe a good one."

Dean snorts. "I break everything I touch, Cas."

Too Dean's surprised, Castiel does not deny that. "Maybe that is true, Dean" He paused "But you've built something more."

Those blues in his eyes feel like a bottomless ocean to Dean. Maybe this wound too, will heal.

He just wishes to see Emma Winchester once again.


End file.
